leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Ricoindigo/WORK IN PROGRESS : Mage update patch for Season 6
Hello everyone! I'm Rico and I've always loved the way concepts, data and maths impact gameplay, fun and shenanigans. I used to write down my own balance changes out of things I thought that would be cool to have. As Riot stated they're planning to rework the mage class and 6 champions in general. This is my take on the whole subject! Keep in mind that I'm still working on this, and the incomplete sections are there as bookmarks. Also, I've tried very hard to balance every number but I can't test these so every reasonable balance idea would be welcome. I would love to hear what you think, and if you think these ideas should be implemented in the game, I could post it on the official forum, hoping it is upvoted and noticed by Rioters. Here it goes :) The Six Mages mentioned in the update ; ; What aspect is most core or sacred to her identity? :Cassiopeia is the "Serpent's Embrace". She is called by many the poison mage. Her lore implies how subtle her influence has been in the Noxian Empire. In order to not only preserve her identity but also embody her manipulative personality, she should wither her opposition and, at a moment's notice, strike one careful but fatal blow. :Have you ever seen a serpent bite its prey every half a second? What issue bothers you the most when playing them? :Her gameplay, despite needing deft precision in landing her skillshots and kiting, is too spammy for a 'noble temptress'. :"Patience, darling." :She should play the waiting game. I've been working on this rework idea, which is quite complex to read but I think it should be very clean in execution. In order to understand how this kit comes together, all details are very important! I'll try to explain why I think it could be good as I go. : NEW: Reworked, same name. :: Truth in Venom / Blight in Beauty and Miasma have separate stacking effects over time that influence how her abilities interact. :: Toggling Truth in Venom / Blight in Beauty also regenerates over 5 seconds. This passive effect has a cooldown of 7 seconds. ::: (The first part of this passive sets the mood of this rework. Playing a waiting game of withering poison and true snake bites.) ::: (The second part alludes to how a serpent sheds its skin. It helps her laning, or even her jungling. Although it sounds powerful, keep in mind that it's not instant and does not heal for much unless she keeps toggling her Q, but that would hinder its offensive power, which is based on the seconds passed in one stance. She needs to decide carefully how to use her abilities.) : NEW: Reworked into Truth in Venom / Blight in Beauty :: Cassiopeia can toggle between two stances: Truth in Venom and Blight in Beauty . ::: (This ability toggles very much like 's Q, Switcheroo.) :: Cooldown is a cooldown of 0.5 seconds. :: For each second spent in one stance, you gain 1 stack of it, up to 5 stacks. :: Toggling stances removes all stacks on Truth in Venom / Blight in Beauty . :: Casting Twin Fang will remove all stacks from the current stance on-hit. :::(Not on-cast as it would render the interaction impossible.) :: Truth in Venom ::: Miasma damage amplification on enemies hit by Twin Fang is . :: Blight in Beauty . ::: Twin Fang duration is equal to the number of Blight in Beauty stacks divided by , in seconds. Targets with less than 5 Miasma stacks can't be charmed. : Damage adjusted to per second. : Initial radius increased to 200 units from 125. : Cooldown reduced to seconds from seconds. :: NEW: Cooldown reduction caps at 20% for this ability. :: NEW: Deals 50% bonus damage to minions and monsters. ::: (This is to help her waveclear, as it would be lackluster otherwise.) :: NEW: The effect is applied to the damage-over-time effect and does not depend on the area anymore. Continual exposure to Miasma still refreshes the damage-over-time effect. ::NEW: Each second of this damage-over-time effect gives 1 stack of Miasma to affected enemy champions, large and epic monsters. Miasma stacks up to 5 times on one target and stacks decay by 1 for each passing second unless refreshed. : Cooldown increased to from 5 at all ranks. : Cooldown resets no more on poisoned units, and mana is no longer restored if it kills a target. : Range changed to from 700 at all ranks. : NEW: Twin Fang now has two different effects on enemy champions, large and epic monsters, depending on what was toggled on-cast. :: If Truth in Venom was toggled on, Twin Fang amplifies all Miasma damage taken by her target in the next 3 seconds, based on her Q rank, times the stacks of Truth in Venom. :: If Blight in Beauty was toggled on, Twin Fang her target for a duration based on her Q rank. Targets with less than 5 Miasma stacks can't be charmed. ::: (Twin Fang now opens greater wounds in her enemies to be filled with deadly poison.) ::: (Adding a charming effect adds utility, improves her poisoning and ensures at least one target is caught in her Petrifying Gaze. Even though it is a point-and-click charm, it is only very strong if Q and E are maxed. It is not applied unless the target has maximum Miasma stacks.) :NEW: PASSIVE: Miasma deals bonus magic damage per second equal to of target's missing health)}} per stack of Miasma . This bonus damage is capped against monsters. ::: (This passive effect is on her ultimate, to avoid giving her an overpowered early game, similarly to how and gain a passive bonus as they unlock their ultimate.) ; Soon! ; What aspect is most core or sacred to his identity? :Vel'Koz is the "Eye of the Void", and his disintegration fantasy is definitely met. has to be one of the most iconic abilities in League of Legends. The champion model, the particle effects and the voice-over are all on-point. :He is centered around applying true damage in his quest for knowledge. What issue bothers you the most when playing them? :Velkoz needs to have more reliable ways to apply Organic Deconstruction: according to data collected on champion.gg, while Vel'Koz should be considered the true damage disintegration mage, with his kit revolving around it, he is instead outclassed by 's true damage (both mid and top) and barely manages to surpass 's and 's true damage, which is there to help them trade better and not iconic at all. Furthermore, while being the Eye champion in League of Legends, he doesn't meet his watchful fantasy at all. His laser abilities are meant to seek knowledge, and should provide some vision utility. * Base Damage reduced to (7 level)}} from (10 level)}} * NEW: now also deals bonus true damage. Any time an enemy is damaged by , it gains 1 permanent stack of Test Subject, up to 10 maximum stacks. Units affected by Test Subject increase the bonus AP damage they suffer from by 1% per stack, up to true damage. * NEW: Stacks of Deconstruction now reveal any affected target for the duration. * Stack duration reduced from 7 seconds to 5. * AP Ratio reduced from to . * NEW: dissipates the fog of war, giving vision of the area crossed by it for 5 seconds. This effect is also visible to enemies. * Detonation AP Ratio reduced from to . * NEW: Whenever crosses , is applied to the entire triangular area in-between, unless they form an angle equal to or greater than 90°. * Base Damage per tick reduced from to . ; Soon! ; "Soon." Other mages ; These changes are aimed to improve Syndra's zone control to high tier levels and rewards better comboing and ball micromanagement. Her Dark Sphere damage could be reduced in case it becomes too oppressive, but as power comes with responsibility, good Syndra players will handle spheres and mana carefully. '' ''Force of Will becomes more iconic, as Syndra is able to meet her telekinetic sovereign fantasy more consistently. Syndra has the potential to bully lanes and overwhelm her opponents more and more as her power trascends. * ** NEW PASSIVE: '''Syndra '''stores a charge of periodically, up to a maximum of 2 stored at once. ** NEW: Cooldown is changed to static. ** Cooldown changed from 4 seconds to seconds. ** NEW: Recharge time is seconds. This is affected by cooldown reduction. * ** Cooldown increased from to . ** NEW: Cooldown starts on first cast instead of second cast. ** NEW: Grab maximum duration is increased from 5 seconds to 8. ** NEW: Throwing a lane minion will apply an increased slow to the ability. *** Thrown Melee Minions and Caster Minions grant +10% slow. *** Thrown Siege Minions grant +20% slow. *** Thrown Super Minions, and grant double the normal slow amount. Category:Blog posts